


THE SLUSHIE FIC

by princedave



Category: STEVE SHARP
Genre: Other, SLUSHIE JOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedave/pseuds/princedave
Summary: STEVE SHARP IS A VERY HA R D M AN INDEED YESW DADDI





	THE SLUSHIE FIC

**Author's Note:**

> A BELATED TO GIFT TO MY ONE TRUE DADDY, KALEIDOSCOPE KALE GAYLA KAYLYOURSELF

stev sharp was o n the florr, he was drinking water because he is a HARD ,MAN.   
"I AM A HARDF MAN" HE SAid to himself, and he got a boner because he aLSO HAS A HARD LITTLE MAN.

SUDDEBNLY THE DOOR OPENED AND IN CAME,,,,,,,,

 

BIG JOGHN DA DRUG MAN!!!!

STEVE GASPED OH NO POOR STEVE

HE SAId "biG JOHN WHAT AR YOU FOIMG YHERE????//???"

BIG JOHN suddenly was naked.

"STEV SHARP I AM TIRED OF SEX,,,ING WTH JO CLAYTON THE UDNERAGE BITCH. YOU A RE A H A R D MA N. I AM GOING TO MAKE SEX ON YOU."

Stee got in to his final form,,,,, maXIMUM HARD MAN. 

"I haVe water." he saIS. "I will lube you and the water will make you a hARD mNA."

BIG JOHN was laugjing. "no i stole a slushie from a little emo faggot boy in a trench coat FREEZE YOUR BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN." 

Stv was confused.

"I wilL RUB YOUR LIMPID TALLYWACKER IN THE SLUSH SO U CANNOT CUMMIES ANFD THEN FUC U WITH THE STRAW."

STEVE HAD NEVER BEEN SUCH A HARD ,AN IN HIS LIFE !!!!!

 

STvE NOdded an said "okeez" sO HE WAS NAKED ANF ON HIS DESK. 

BIG JOHN WALKED BEHIND HIM AND SLAMMED THE SLUSHIUE OVER STEVES HARD MAN. STEVE SCREAMED IN SEXY PAIN.

"O O MY penis IS FROZEN"

"let it go stEVE" WHISPered bIG JOhn. hE TOOK OUT THE STARW AND PUT IT IN STEVE. STEVE CRIED.

"DADDY JOHN I WANT U IN MY PUSYY" He moANA.

BIG JOHN STARTED CRYING AS HE was enveloped in the other man's tight heat, his eyes rolling back as he thrusted in relentlessy wiTH DA STRAW AND HIS YOU KNOW WHAT. 

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN. " said steve and suddenly his thingy fell off in to the slushie bc it was too cold hE HAD REALLY BLUE BALLS LEFT THERE THO THEYRE HANGING SADLY. 

big jOHn cackld and peeling off his face. IT WAS ACTUALLY JO!!!!

"that what u get fro interrutinh my dick appointnment you stringless tampon now i have ur dick and a delcicious slushie"

she went to drink the slushie but then she wa ded.

steve laughed, a a new GENITAL GREW FROM HIS GAPING WOUND. 

"i am god." he wanked, bc steve sharp i s a hafrd man. and hard men drink water. aND COAT THEY DICK IN DRAIN O.

 

 

~fin~


End file.
